1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-operated nail gun and more specifically, to a gas can mounting structure for gas-operated nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a gas-operated nail gun has a gas can mounting structure 10 for the loading of a gas can. The gas can mounting structure 10 comprises a holder frame 12, an accommodation chamber 122 defined in the holder frame 12 for accommodating a gas can 16, a screw hole 124 formed in the top side of the holder frame 12 in communication between the accommodation chamber 122 and the outside space, and a screw cap 14 for threading into the screw hole 124 to close the accommodation chamber 122.
When replacing the gas can 16, the user must remove the screw cap 14 from the screw hole 124, and then take the gas can 16 out of the accommodation chamber 122. After loading of a new gas can in the accommodation chamber 122, the screw cap 14 is threaded into the screw hole 124 to close the accommodation chamber 122 again.
According to this design, loading or unloading of a gas can takes much time. If the engagement between the screw cap 14 and the screw hole 124 is excessively tight, the user must employ much effort to unfasten the screw cap 14 from the screw hole 124. Further, the threads of the screw cap 14 and the screw hole 124 may wear quickly with use. When the threads are damaged, a new screw cap must be used or, the screw hole 124 must be repaired.